glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lovefool
Lovefool, en español Tonto Amor, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Last Kiss. La versión original pertenece a The Cardigans. Contexto de la Canción Como es la fecha de San Valentín las chicas deciden presentar esta canción a sus compañeros ya que les parece que es uno de los iconos del amor moderno que puede mostrarle una chica a un chico. Los trajes rosas que usan son parecidos a los de unas camareras de Red Heart, al parecer sería que es porque ellas trabajarían allí lo cual es sorprendente sobre todo por parte de Sugar ya que ella es hija de un millonario Letra Sugar: Dear i fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer i know And maybe there is nothing that i can do To make you do Tina: Mama tells me i shouldn't bother That i ought to stick to another man A man that surely deserves me But i think you do! So i cry i pray and i beg Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Fool me fool me Tina: Go on and fool me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Pretend that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me Claris: So i cry, and i beg for you to ... Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... Sugar: Lately i have desperately pondered, Spent my nights awake and i wonder What i could have done in another way To make you stay Tina y Sugar: Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care As long as you don't go Tina: So i cry i pray and i beg Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Fool me fool me Tina: Go on and fool me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Pretend that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me Claris: So i cry, and i beg for you to ... Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... So i cry i pray and i beg Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Fool me fool me Tina: Go on and fool me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Pretend that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me Claris: So i cry, and i beg for you to ... Tina, Sugar y Claris: Love me love me Tina: Say that you love me Tina, Sugar y Claris: Leave me leave me Tina: Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... Curiosidades *Claris no tiene ningún solo en esta canción pero aún así es considerada. *Si cantara Brittany en vez de Claris, todas las solistas serían ex-novias de Artie.